


Undercover

by southsidepeach



Series: YJ Genderbend - One Shots [13]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:17:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach
Summary: Apollo realizes that he's been in love with the same girl all this time.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Apollo - Artemis
> 
> Dixie/Robyn/Nightingale - Dick/Robin/Nightwing
> 
> Batwoman - Batman
> 
> Jasmine - Jason

Third POV.

Apollo was standing in his room, in the Mount Justice, and thinking.

He was in a big problem and he didn't know what to do. It is very complicated and he is afraid because....he is in love with two girls.

First of all, he fell for his schoolmate, Dixie Grayson. She was so sweet, funny and beautiful, they were really good friends and she helped him to survive at school a lot. She was just so amazing and he couldn't help himself.

Then, there is the other part. He realized he also had strong feeling for his team mate, Robyn or should he say Nightingale. She is also so beautiful and mysterous with that mask. He is really curious to find out what color her eyes are. Then, she was gone in an undercover mission. I miss her so much!

He don't know who he should choose. They both are perfect.

"Attention Apollo and Robyn. I need each one of you in the Mission Room." Batwoman's voice could be heard in the entire Cave.

Now? Apollo thought.

"Now." Batwoman conformed.

\- Later in the Mission Room -

"Team, something went wrong with Nightingale's mission. She needs your help."

After Batwoman had told as what to do, Jasmine Todd, the new Robyn, came at Apollo.

"Apollo, do you think Dixie is fine?" She asked him. Of course she is worried, Dixie is her older sister.

"I hope so. I am as worried as you are. Let's go now, she needs us." I smiled with hope at her and she smiled back.

\- During the mission -

(I have no idea what this undercaver mission should be about, so I am going to go to the interesting part.)

Unfortunately, Nightinge had to reveal her identity to keep the mission going. ( Idk why, don't ask me.)

Apollo couldn't belive what he saw. All that time he was confused for nothing, the two girls he was in love with, are the same person!

\- Later after the mission ended -

Apollo and Dixie were walking on the beach of Happy Harbour.

"So...All this time I was in love with the same person..." Apollo said.

"Well...I think you are lucky because that person loves you too."

Dixie stopped, turned around and kissed Apollo on the lips. He turned back the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.


End file.
